A future Generation 2
by Avalon2
Summary: Ten years after later, our three heros must face the Sith again, but this time they have a more cunning enemy to face. This is a humorous story set hundre of years after the movies. Please don't take this seriously.


_Peace was again restored in the galaxy and all was well_. _How many years have passed since I thought that idealistic goal had been reached? _ Diane sat staring out the view port of the latest star system that she was in. Her young padawan sat besides her flying the craft carefully to reach their destination, a small planet called Naboo. She sensed her padawan's excitement grow as they neared the planet. His red eyes were wide-open only slightly contrasting to his jet-black hair. Though only seven standard years old, the padawan had taken after his master in the mechanics area could fix simple hyperdrive functions. Diane was proud of her padawan in his achievements though he still lacked the patience of a Jedi for solving problems. He still had a lot to learn. Dustin entered the cockpit to report something.

"Master Diane, I think something is terribly wrong with Lydia."

"I'll be there in one minute Dustin," Diane replied. Dustin rushed off to try and help Lydia. Diane double-checked the coordinates once more and Diane told her padawan to keep watch while she went to check on the droids. Lydia was swaying and repeating a certain phrase over and over again with little interruptions.

"Here's a hiccup knocking indeed! If a man were porter hic of hell-gate, he should have old turning the hic key."

Dustin took hold of Lydia and leaned her against the wall to stabilize her so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Dustin, Lydia is drunk and you have her up against the wall. What are you going to do now?"

"Uh… Master Diane, this isn't what it…"

"It's alright Dustin, I'm sure Lydia just picked up a virus from one of her droid transactions. Here," Diane inserted Lydia to the nearest computer and started running an anti-virus program, "this will clean her up in a bit. She'll be back to normal soon."

"Master, we are nearing the planet," informed her padawan.

"Thank you Corran, I'll take over from here. You did a fine job of flying the craft."

They landed without further incident and lowered the landing ramp. The dirt path that they took led to a small quaint house. Linda opened the door and smiled as she went to give her eldest son a hug.

"Come in, come in." Diane, Corran, Dustin and Lydia entered the modest home of two great Jedi. Dustin noticed a Tiff3-80 heading towards the group and he backed off and hid behind Lydia. Diane noticed that Dustin had backed off.

"Don't worry Dustin, that droid was re-programmed by Linda and myself. I think there's only one glitch left and we'll find that with time."

(Inside joke) The Tiff3-80 went up to Lydia, ignoring Dustin all the way. Tiff3-80 eyed Lydia and spoke out. "Hey how _you_ doing?"

"Just fine thanks, how about _you_?

"Lydia, you've been bad. Go to my charging pod!"

"Ok."

"But," interrupted Dustin, "she's my counter part."

"That's ok Dustin, don't worry one bit. I'm sure Tiff3-80 will take very good care of me," assured Lydia.

Diane leaned over to Linda and whispered, "I think we found that glitch."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Where's Van and the rest of the kids? We'll fix that Tiff after we come back."

"Well Van is watching Luke fish and Lili is asleep in her crib. Let's go see Van and Luke."

"Sure, but who will watch Lili?"

"Oh, Tony's wife, Tionne will watch her. Both of them are here staying with us."

"Really? Can we see them first?"

"Sure." In the background, everyone could hear Dustin whimpering about Lydia wanting to leave him while the other droids were locked arm in arm and laughing silently.

Linda led the group to another part of the house and opened the door to a small room. Inside sat a beautiful woman with silver hair singing a lovely tune to a small child she cradled in her arms. Next to her sat Tony with his arm around his wife watching the small child. The woman looked up at the group with her mother of pearl eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Linda," she said softly. "Lili is being an angel child."

"That's good, we have visitors."

"Hi Tionne," greeted Diane. "Hi Tony, I see that the Jedi academy gave you some time off."

"Yeah they did. Thought it was time I spent some time with my wife." Tionne was the Jedi historian and met Tony when she was chronicling the tale about the Sith.

"I came in to check on Lili, we're going out to see Van and Luke after I show Diane and Corran their room."

"Alright, we'll take care of Lili. Have fun out there."

Van could be seen standing next to his son watching him fish. Diane, Linda and Corran came close enough to hear the conversation.

(ahem Amadeus wrote this while I was out getting something to eat I think. This part does not belong to me. It is the property of Amadeus' ego. I kept it here because of Tiffany, so thank Tiffany profusely Amadeus, otherwise I would not have been so kind as to leave it here for you.)

…meanwhile, back at wherever it is that people do photo shoots for super-models…

And then Amadeus came in and everyone started staring at his _massive_ chest. They started ooh-ing and aaa-hing.

But then some evil henchman poured root beer on him, thus causing all his superpowers to drain! Woe was he! What was our hero to do? No fear, for at that very instant seventeen exceedingly rich and uh tiffanesque supermodels came running in crying, "Marry us, for you are like some shining, gleaming man-god!"

And thus all was well.

(Now, back to the story)

"Come on son, let me try fishing."

"But dad, you're not very good at this." Many birds could be seen flying above them at this time.

"Just let me try."

"Ok dad."

Luke handed the fishing rod to his dad. Van went for an overhead cast and whipped the rod forward only hear a painful squawk from one of the flying birds as it fell to the ground. Van sheepishly handed back the rod to Luke and suddenly heard the laughter from behind. His blush grew deeper as he noticed that his wife and his friend had seen the whole incident. Diane, her padawan and Linda came up to Van. Corran went to join his brother by the slow moving river.

"Nice to see you again Diane. Good that you could join us on this vacation."

"Well, unfortunately I didn't come here bearing good news, but I thought it was best to tell you both at the same time."

"What is it Diane?" Linda asked with concern.

"The Sith have escaped. We don't know how, the security monitors were shut off, the guards were found dead by the time we got there. They just disappeared."

"How could the Sith do that?" asked Van.

"The Jedi council doesn't think they did it. The past few years, Shenny just cried constantly wishing for things to be the way they were. Martin, well, he fell into this stupor always asking to see Shenny and staring at the wall. This was an outside job. Someone who was very good at computers and slicing did this, not the Sith. The Jedi council asked that I come here and deliver this message myself since we have dealt with the Sith before."

"But Diane, that was ten years ago, when we were only seventeen."

"Don't worry Linda. You and Van won't be assigned to find the Sith. The council knows how hard it is for a Jedi to find love because of our profession, and to find another Jedi to love, well that's near impossible. So don't worry, the council doesn't want to jeopardize what you have unless they have to as a last resort. I'm just here to warn you that the Sith may come after us for revenge for what we did to them so long ago."

A silence fell between friends as Van placed an arm around Linda to digest what they were just told.

"Dad! Luke caught another fish!"

Van looked up at his sons and smiled. "Don't worry Linda, we'll do what we can to help. I won't let the Sith hurt our children." Diane smiled at her friends as they went to help Luke bring his catch home for lunch.

After lunch was served and the droids were fixed and in _separate_ charging pods, Diane and Linda went for a walk by themselves. It was still bright outside but the heat from noon had subsided. They walked by a fast moving river that had turned white from all the churning bubbles.

"Diane, how is Margaret? Why isn't she here with you?"

"Margaret is part of the team looking for the Sith, she'll be here to join us in a day or two. She's up for a position to become part of the Jedi council."

"Aren't you up for the promotion too?"

"Perhaps."

They didn't have time to continue. Both Jedi sensed an incoming projectile and dived out of the way just in time to escape the explosion of a concussion bomb. Part of shock wave caught Diane's left and it went slightly numb. She could move it but barely flex it. Linda and Diane eyed their surroundings and saw Darth Martin with a malicious smile on his face as he saw his prey. Diane instinctively reached for her lightsaber only to find it missing. She and Linda had left their lightsabers behind at the house. Darth Martin came towards the Jedis and Diane went out to meet her opponent, Linda ran trying to get to the house to get back up only to be stopped short.

Darth Martin didn't ignite his lightsaber, instead he decided to fight using his martial arts skills to get full satisfaction of beating his enemies. Darth Martin went into a low crouch before attacking with a high kick. Diane dived out of the way, albeit awkwardly since her left arm was numb but that wouldn't stop her. Darth Martin attacked again, but Diane just kept dodging the attacks waiting for her arm to get feeling again.

"Why don't you attack me instead of avoiding me like a coward?" goaded Darth Martin. Diane saw how close Darth Martin had gotten to the raging waters in his carelessness to attack her. The feeling in her arm came back and she leaped to attack him. Darth Martin immediately sidestepped the attack but Diane had already grabbed his arm and flung him into the raging water. Diane noticed then that Linda was still standing by the river, with Lord Shenny holding a blaster at them. Diane neared her friend never taking her eyes off of Lord Shenny. Both Jedi sensed an unfriendly presence behind them; to their surprise, Darth Martin climbed out.

"You won't get rid of me so easily," he said with glee throwing another concussion bomb at them. That was the last thing both Jedi remembered before the blackness came.

Van came too late, he had sensed trouble before he heard the explosion but he came too late. Tony and Tionne were right behind him after they had heard the first explosion. When they heard the second explosion, Van lost his bond with his wife. But when they got to the fight scene, no one was there. Immediately, everyone set about to get back to Coruscant since they had no other clue as to where to go.

Diane awoke still groggy from the after effects of the concussion bomb. She noticed that she was in a cell that was surrounded by rock, perhaps an underground chamber of some sort. To her left, Diane heard a moan as Linda awoke.

"You alright Linda?"

"A little foggy, otherwise I'm fine."

"Any idea where we are?"

"None."

"I can't sense anything, why don't you try contacting Van?"

"I can't focus enough right now but I'll try."

"No," corrected Diane, "there is no try. Do, or do not."

"Right."

Linda saw Darth Martin approach them.

"Where are we?" asked Diane.

"You are on Ryloth in the Pits of Despair. Don't think of escaping, we are in the only inhabitable part of the planet. You won't survive out in the hot or cold side. Our revenge will make you suffer. Enjoy what you have left of your life." With that Darth Martin left laughing at the two Jedi's fate, his dark cloak flowing behind him.

It would be quite sometime before the Jedi would leave this chamber.

Yodo Rachel Wu sat worried, taking in the latest attack on the Jedi.

"Any clue have you?"

"None Master Yodo," answered Van. Yodo could sense the emotions in the young man before her. She sensed the worry in everyone before her.

"Master Yodo," chimed Corran, " Master Diane and I had a transmitter on each of us so we could find each other on a planet. If I can have access to a large radar, perhaps I can amplify that signal and that could pinpoint them."

"Let me see that transmitter," asked Teddy. He came when his brother had called him asking for assistance to find their friends. Margaret had entered at the same time Teddy did. Teddy took the transmitter from the boy but shook his head slowly.

"There aren't enough quarqi crystals in it to handle the extra power from the radar. I'm sorry kid."

Van took a sharp intake of breath from surprise.

"What is it dad?" asked Corran.

"I sense Linda, she's trying to send me something. She's weak but I can tell she's alive. Ryloth. She's on Ryloth."

"Diane with her is she?"

"I'm not sure Master Yodo, it's hard to tell."

"Alright then. We'll go get them," Tony said. Tony turned to his wife, "Please stay here to take care of Luke and Lili."

"Alright."

"Let's go!" ordered Teddy. "They may not have a lot of time left. Tony, you and Corran come with me in my ship. Margaret, you and Van go in your ship. Give me the transmitter Corran. Your dad can sense Linda and I'll use the transmitter to find Diane."

Everybody was off to rescue his or her friends if it wasn't too late.

Diane and Linda had their hands bound tightly as the Sith lead them from the rock cell to an immense chamber that was carved from the rock.

"Kneel!" ordered Lord Shenny. Both Jedi were pushed to the ground. Diane could see that the two Siths dressed alike. All black with a utility belt at their slim waists with long dark flowing cloaks. Darth Martin carried his deadly double bladed light saber and Lord Shenny carried her saber as well hanging at their belt.

"How is that you two have become so villainous?" asked Linda.

"Its because of me!" boomed a deep voice that echoed through the chamber. A blue apparition appeared before the two Jedis. Diane drew back in shock. _It couldn't be him_.

"Bring Diane to me," boomed the voice. Martin took Diane's arm and dragged her towards the apparition.

"Why are you afraid of me?" asked the apparition.

Barely in a whisper, Diane answered, "Because I know who you are."

The apparition laughed at such a thought, "How? Did you look into my soul?"

"What soul?" countered Diane in a normal voice. She was over the shock and now her mind was busy trying to find logical answers. This apparition caused no stirring in the Force at all.

"Indeed you do know who I am. Your master may have killed me but I have returned, showing you that I am stronger than your master ever was."

"No!" screamed Diane who was immediately hit across the face by Darth Martin.

"You will address Lord Xanatos with respect," commanded Martin.

"Start the procedure, my loyal servants," instructed Lord Xanatos. At that moment, Darth Martin procured a needle and injected whatever was in it into Diane's right shoulder. Shenny did the same to Linda.

"Now," spoke Lord Xanatos," dump one on each side of the planet so they may die separately and utterly alone."

Shenny dragged Linda down one corridor while Martin dragged Diane down another.

Both republic ships were in hyperspace and would arrive soon at Ryloth.

"Corran, how does your tracking work with Diane and yourself?" asked Tony, trying to pass the time since it went so slowly.

"Master Diane and I wear this," and this moment, the young boy pulled out a necklace he had been wearing. "It has a tracking system, though primitive."

"Let's hope Diane is still wearing that necklace, it'll be hard to find them on either side of the planet," commented Teddy.

"What do you mean?" wondered Corran.

"Ryloth is in a locked orbit with its sun. Once side if overheated and one side is frozen. There is only one inhabitable strip around the planet. The Twi'lek people built tunnels in that temperate range and live beneath the surface mining ryll spice. "

"Oh."

Linda found herself facing a sorching sun above her. It was so hot that part of the land had lava coming out of it like the planet was boiling. Linda was sweating already and she unfastened her top layer of clothing. Looking both ways, Linda found that if she could climb towards the more temperate mountains between the light and dark side of the planet, she could survive the heat and perhaps find some establishment to get help. The problem was getting to the top, Linda's mouth was already dry as she began walking and climbing. Blisters formed on her hands where she touched the rock to get a hold. Salt remained on her skin since the sweat evaporated so quickly.

Diane was thrown into the frozen darkness and the door quickly shut behind her. Her Jedi suit would not keep out the cold. Above her, the stars were crystal clear; beautifully set among the abyss above her in this desolate word. Diane saw that the only way out was to somehow manage to get to the temperate zone. She zipped up her Jedi flight suit higher and began to walk and climb. Her feet were beginning to go numb as she shivered involuntarily.

Margaret stared out at the familiar star lines of hyperspace. She had been quiet the entire trip.

"What is it Margaret?" Van asked.

"I had a feeling something was going to happen but I couldn't place it. But I don't think the capture of Linda and Diane is the source of that. Something much worst is lurking out there but I can barely sense it that's all."

"Please focus on our mission now."

"I know, I will." Still Margaret couldn't shake that feeling.

"We're coming up on the coordinates," Corran spoke through the static from the other ship. "I've connected my tracking system to my master. Master Van, please be prepared to detect your wife."

"We're ready over here," answered Margaret.

The star lines flickered and were soon replaced by stars as the two ships neared the planet. They could see the hot side with parts boiling with magma spurting up here and there. Van reached out to the faint flicker that was his wife.

She's on the hot side, very close to the temperate zone." Margaret allowed Van to take controls of the ship to fly them towards Linda.

Corran had found the signal from Diane's necklace coming from the cold side of the planet. Both ships split up to find each person.

Van neared the planet and Margaret spotted a bit of movement coming from the mountain. They both soon spotted Linda and soon brought her aboard. She hoarsely whispered for water and soon fainted from exhaustion.

Teddy, Tony, and Corran had found that Diane had fallen on the ice and soon picked her up. The warm metal from the ship was a welcomed sensation for her as she fell asleep.

Both Linda and Diane awoke to find themselves submerged in the familiar green color of a bacta tank. Their cuts and bruises were gone and soon they were back to normal. Everyone met outside in the garden to have a small dinner and chat with each other.

"I'm gonna join Rogue Squadron ," informed Teddy.

"Really? Luke Skywalker had established that order, but Wedge Antilles and Corran Horn were the ones that gave it its reputation," said Margaret. Luke and Corran's eyes lit up when they learned that their names had come from heroes. Margaret was sitting next to her boyfriend, named Scot. He was taller than she was and held a resemblance to Master James. Scot had eyes the color of the sea after a storm and almost auburn hair. He was very cute as many considered him. Master James had long since been placed on the Jedi Council. Margaret's guy was another pilot who flew deep space missions and the two rarely saw each other due to the unique jobs both held.

"So Teddy, what made you decide to join the rogues?" asked Linda.

"I was on a mission to help them when we ran into some uglies. Commander Ganner said I was a pretty good pilot and offered me a position on the squad."

"What's an ugly?" Luke wondered out loud.

"An ugly is a ship that pirates use, technically they are called uglies because they are ships put together by parts of older ships. They included TIE-wings, which were TIE fighter cockpits married to Y-wing engine nacelles; X-ceptors, which were X-wing bodies with TIE interceptor wings; and triple-finned tri-fighters, nicknamed clutches because of the ball cockpit was held to the grip of the three fins' forward edges. These ships are all included in parts of pirate fleets and all have strong shields that could make them very deadly and formidable," answered Diane.

"How do you know so much?"

"You have to know your enemies' limits before you can design something to combat them. Corran and I helped design the new ships for Rogue Squadron. We had to know what the pirates were capable of before we could design anything." Diane fell silent again in deep thought.

Both Linda and Margaret saw how distant Diane was throughout the entire meal, her energy and concentration were placed elsewhere except for that brief moment when she was explaining the ships.

"What's wrong Diane?" Margaret worried for her friend. Scot placed his hand on Margaret to comfort her.

"I think our escape was too easy," Diane spoke out her concern.

"What do you mean easy? Didn't we either almost burn or freeze to death?" Linda wondered where her friend was going with this conversation.

"They didn't just kill us outright. Put us at risk of surviving by putting us outside. That little action of theirs was just a cover-up to make it seem like they wanted us dead. But if they did, they wouldn't have injected whatever they did into us. They would have just killed us outright, both of them are capable of that. Lord Xanatos is planning something nasty, I can feel it in my bones."

Streen, a bothan Jedi entered the garden and called two Jedis to come with him.

"Master Diane and Master Linda, please come with me." Both women looked at each other as they rose and followed Streen back to the medical center of the complex. Entering Streen's section of microbiology, he turned with a grim face. "I fear I have bad news for you two."

Martin had just completed his bo exercise, granted it was much different fighting with a bo than with a double bladed light-saber, but many of the concepts were still the same; balance and concentration. The exercise with the bo and his usual 5,000k run energized as usual on this lush planet they currently were on.

After a refreshing sonic shower, he met up with Shenny outside and noticed such a nice and contented smile across her face.

"Why the big grin onaychan?"

"Everything is as it was before. My master is back, everything will be good again. It will be like the old times that I lost so long ago. I won't lose anyone anymore."

Martin smiled and couldn't help but be happy since Shenny was happy. Everything was going to well.

"Martin, you smell like a girl."

"I do not, my mom buys this shampoo and I just use whatever she buys."

"Your mom isn't here with us."

"Um… I do not smell like a girl, I really… ouch!" Shenny had promptly bit him in the shoulder when he kept denying the obvious truth.

"Honest I really don't smell like a girl."

_You'd think he'd quit after he knows he's lost the fight_ thought Shenny as she squarely hit Martin in the gut, but he saw it coming and braced his stomach for the blow.

"Come my loyal servants, its time for you to learn of my masterful and ingenious plan," boomed the voice of Lord Xanatos

Both Martin and Shenny entered the high dome walled structure and kneeled before the blue ghostly figure of their lord.

"The infection of the two Jedi are complete and it has proven successful, it will kill them slowly taking away that which sustains them. We shall start and infect the other Jedis as well. But first we must earn more credits to create more of the poison, and perhaps also, establish a name in for ourselves that will instill fear when they hear about the Sith. You two shall lead a droid attacks on the Outer Rim as practice steal all that you can, and slowly make your way towards the Core planets. You will succeed, I will not accept failure. Now Darth Martin, I need to speak to Lord Shenny alone, go shave your arms and legs again why don't you."

"But Lord Xanatos, I don't shave my legs or arms."

"I've seen those _purple_ razors and _purple_ cans of shaving crème."

"Those were gifts from a…"

"Silence! I don't care where you go, just go. Leave this chamber immediately."

Lord Shenny watched as Darth Martin slowly left. She then turned towards her master once again to face him.

"You have been a most loyal servant to me Lord Shenny and I am proud that you are once again fighting by my side, learning from me. This time, you will not fail me."

"Thank you my lord."

Linda and Diane only stood in shock. _Nano-destroyers? Multiplying and killing our cells?_ Diane turned to Linda, "How do we tell them?"

"Immediately."

The group took it well, Van looked dumbfounded as he held Luke to comfort him as he cried. Corran wanted to become angry at the Sith since the two women he cherished most were threatened to be taken away. Everyone else just had this look of a lost child expression and shock. Tionne finally broke from her stupor to ask, "How long do you have left?"

"Streen isn't sure, he says that the nano-destroyers are multiplying quickly. Six months if we are lucky," answered Linda.

Diane spoke out, "We need to find the Sith, stop them before they hurt any other Jedi."

"How do we do that?"

"Let's try contacting Amadeus and Tiffany. Tomorrow, I'll give Princess Heather a call tomorrow morning."

The rest of the dinner was mostly spent in silence.

The next day, Diane tried to contact Princess Heather and had spent a good two hours getting transferred from one person to another. Finally Princess Heather's lovely face appeared on the screen before Diane.

"Hello Princess Heather, how are you, Prince Jack Monterrey Solo and your 115 children?"

"Great, adoption is such a wonderful thing."

"Well if you have the money, you can certainly take care of all of them. Anyway, I'm calling in the hopes that Tiffany and Amadeus are still with you."

"No, they left my service about two years ago. They wanted to try and make it on their own. I hear that Tiffany is a lounge singer in a nearby system called Corella with Amadeus as her manager. I think the place is called Jabba's Starlight Lounge. A bit of a seedy place if you ask me, but that's where I heard they were last."

"Thank you Princess. May the Force be with you." Diane bowed her head and closed the link.

Before anyone knew, they were off to Corella. Jabba's Starlight Lounge was like the old legends of the casinos of Las Vegas before they were razed

Old smoke hung in the air as the heroes entered and they nearly choked from the smell. There was Tiffany, singing beautifully on the old dingy stage. She hopped off the stage and started to dance seductively to say the least to all the patrons. She looked up and noticed the group and smiled and came towards the group singing the entire time. She focused her attention on Teddy, and the whole group started laughing as his blush grew. After she moved on, everyone went backstage to find Amadeus. Recognition hit his face when he saw the Jedis and the pilots from 10 years ago.

"Hello there."

"Hi," started Diane, "ya know, you're Tiffany loves to attract attention to say the least."

With a heavy sigh Amadeus replied, "Yes, she flirts with everything, man, woman, inanimate objects alike."

Tiffany had finished her song and came backstage in time to hear what Amadeus had just said. She just grinned even bigger. "Hello everyone!"

"Tiffany, why don't you go into the backroom and eat something eh? I bought you your favorite Pop Tarts," suggested Amadeus.

"What kind do I like hmm Deus?"

"Uh….. um…… strawberry."

"Ok. You know, you really shouldn't be so jealous, Deus. You know you're the only one for me! When I think of you, I can't help but allow a smile to spread on my lips. You make me happier than anyone else in the world...Besides! Why the heck are YOU complaining? Let's see, for you, there's Andy, Heather, that girl in the video store. Oh, and let's not forget Timothy, Sarah, Lindsay, Michael…" Tiffany continued naming names as she closed the door behind her. A small silence fell over the group until Diane broke it.

"So, Amadeus, been busy huh?"

"No, that's not what you think it is, honest. So, what bring you here eh?"

Van stepped forward glad to finally get to the reason why they came. "Do you know anything, any information on the whereabouts of your Sith masters?"

"No, not that I could say, I'm sorry. Aren't they still in prison?" No answer came for Amadeus question.

"Thank you, may the Force be with you." With that, everyone left back for Coruscant.

A week had past after the trip to Corella, everyone started back on his or her old routines again. Margaret had taken Corran on as a padawan until Diane got well again. These two were off on a mission to Bilbringi and would return this day. Teddy was called off with Rogue Squadron to investigate the sudden mysterious attacks at the outer rim, which were slowly moving inwards.

Diane and Linda sat inside a reading room with a wonderful view of Coruscant at night with the lights from all the ships passing by. Van and Luke were out making something edible for dinner, hopefully. Margaret and Corran came into the room suddenly and Corran ran to his mother to hug her. He then turned to Diane to offer her something.

"I found this on Bilbringi and I thought you would like it since you keep talking about making an old Jedi school lightsaber with dual crystals." He opened up his hand to reveal a silver crystal. Diane picked up the crystal.

"It's perfect Corran, thank you very much."

"Now Diane," interrupted Margaret, "I'm only helping Corran out till you get better, so you have to get better because I want to find my own padawan too," Margaret smiled at her two friends sitting quietly in the chairs. _Too quiet, the nano-destroyers are already showing their effects._

"Hi everyone!" yelled Van as he came in pushing a cart with several trays on it. He and Luke removed the lids to reveal an unidentifiable array of food.

"Uh Van," Linda was trying to be polite and not to giggle, "what did you make?"

"You're favorite, Calmarian decushuli."

"That's not Calmarian decushuli," said Linda, but she took a bite anyway. It was edible, though no one could make out what Van had actually made.

After dinner, Linda, Van and their family went out. Margaret went to meet Scot since he just came back. Diane left to go work on her lightsaber alone.

Master Yodo Rachel Wu looked at the evidence before her once again before sticking another Nickoderm patch on her arm to help her from getting withdrawal symptoms. She needed a daily dosage of Nick for things to be normal with her. Often she was heard spewing wisdom about the Force- such as "Duck tape is like the Force; it has a dark side and a light side as it holds the universe together."-when she was low on Nick. At last, she decided to call everyone to her chambers. They all looked at Yodo waiting for her to speak.

"Evidence there is of Sith. Mysterious battles fought in space, the connection it is. All ships but one, no markings have they, piloted by droids they are. All except for one; one has Sith markings, but only one pilot lived to see this. All you go, investigate you will. Sith you must find. Travel to outer rim you will, except for Linda and Diane. Rest you two musts. Tired you two look."

"Master Yodo, drop Diane and myself off at Dantoinne, its close to the outer rim and it's a Force filled planet that will help Diane and I recuperate as we draw on the Force."

"Wish granted."

"Thank you master."

Scot was the pilot designated to fly the group to the outer rim to rendezvous with Rogue Squadron. Margaret didn't mind that at all. The trip to Dantoinne was dull and the group only stayed a little bit to help Diane and Linda set up their small camp before they left.

Diane looked at the camp that was set up before she set off to find firewood. The nano-destroyers were doing a good job of weakening her and Linda. Both had pulled their Force closer to themselves to slow the disease down.

Scot's ship finally reached its destination, Agamar. The Rogues were stationed there until the next attack. The Jedi were briefed on the situation there and showed evidence of a ship that held the only marking that were identified as Sith markings. Teddy had asked that he be the Jedi escort into battle and was granted that request.

"Hi everyone!" yelled Teddy, yes he actually yelled, as he came to greet his brother, sister-in-law, Margaret, Van, and Corran. "Where's Diane and Linda?"

"They are resting right now," answered Van.

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded.

"It's an attack, quickly to your ships. I'll see you in space in my X-Wing," ordered Teddy. Things were moving too quickly, an attack already.

The Rogues kept their channel clear as they entered the battle scene. Several destroyer class ships were attacking a small-populated planet with smaller fighter ships taking out the defenses sent by the planet.

"All ships, S-Foils attack position! Come up to mark 234 point 76." commanded Rogue leader.

Immediately, the rogues broke into two groups in an attempt to surround the destroyers. TIE fighters screamed at the newly arrived enemies.

"Teddy!" yelled Margaret through the intercom, "there are no life signs, they're piloted by droids."

Green laser fire danced around his X-wing as Teddy pulled the ship up then went into a defensive roll positioning him behind the TIE fight. Direct hit, the ship blew up as Teddy tried to help the Jedi get closer to the main destroyers. Soon, New Republic ships arrived to take on the larger more heavily armed destroyers, turning the tide. Rogue Squadron took out the TIE fighters easily, but one destroyer class was positioning itself for a jump to hyperspace.

"Teddy, we need help following that ship, clear the way for us!" commanded Van. Most of the TIE fighters were caught up in dogfights with the rogues but some had escaped to help the destroyer get away. The Jedi increased their velocity and positioned themselves behind the ship tracking its coordinates before the jump. Teddy just took out two of the last TIE fighters in time to see the destroyer jump into hyperspace.

"Did you get the coordinates?"

A long silence ensued before Corran answered, "They were headed for Dantoinne. We are preparing a jump right now."

"Good I'm coming with you."

"Teddy," Margaret had concern in her voice, "Dantoinne is where we left Diane and Linda. You better come on board our ship."

Diane and Linda took an early morning walk among the trees.

"It's so beautiful here," commented Diane.

"Good thing the Empire didn't blow it up believing the lie from Princess Leia so long ago."

A rustle in the grass caused the Jedi to duck and hide from sight. They saw several droids pass by holding prisoners, people from the local tribe that Diane and Linda had been trading with to get firewood. The droids held up the items that Diane and Linda had used to trade with.

"Where did you get these?" it said in a monotonous voice, but the villagers wouldn't answer, scared out of their wits.

"We have to help them," whispered Diane. Both Jedis nodded then ignited their sabers. Diane used the Force to move a rock to squish one of the droids as she struck down the other. Linda neatly sliced through the third droid. The Jedis told the villager to escape and move elsewhere, away from this place.

"They know we are here Diane."

"Quickly, back to the camp!"

But it was too late; the droids were ransacking the camp for clues to who owned it.

Darth Martin paced the floor of the ship, "We failed Lord Shenny, they outnumbered us."

"Don't worry, Lord Xanatos will know what to do. We were unprepared for such numbers."

The Sith sat and worried on the long hyperspace travel not knowing that they were followed.

"How far behind them are we?" asked Corran.

"Just about half an hour, we'll get to your mom and Jedi master, don't worry Corran," comforted Margaret.

The Sith landed in their port and went to the central chamber. Lord Xanatos' blue apparition was already waiting for them.

"Report!"

"We failed master," answered Shenny meekly.

"INCONCEIVABLE! How?"

"Outnumbered. They had too much fire power, more than we ever had."

"I shall address this later, right now, I've received reports that two Jedi are on the planet. Go find them, I'm losing many droids to these two."

"Yes master," came the unison reply.

Dantoinne appeared before the heroes as they landed their ship by what used to be the camp that belonged to their friends.

"Dad," asked Van," can you sense mom anywhere?"

"No, just bits and pieces here and there, not enough to work with. She's pulled the Force close to here so that it could help her heal."

"Corran!" yelled Teddy, "Do you still have that tracking device with Diane?"

"Yes."

"Hurry, we can still find them."

Diane blocked the droid's shot once again as her opal saber came up to block another laser, this time it went back to the source and destroyed the droid. There were too many of them, they surrounded Diane and stood just out of reach of her saber, Linda was on the ground next to Diane's feet, exhausted. Diane had to open herself up to the Force allowing it to flood her all at once to help her complete this next task, Diane was going to have to move fast enough to take down all the droids with just one swing. With a small click on her saber, it doubled in size and the color changed to a silver blade. Simultaneously, Diane swiped her lightsaber in a complete 360 degrees destroying all the droids left. Diane collapsed beside her friend. They had been on the run for 2 straight days, barely getting any rest. One last droid appeared and aimed its weapons at the two Jedi masters on the ground. Before it had a chance, a laser shot it down from a ship.

Van had jumped off the landing ramp before the ship landed and ran to Linda.

"She's alright Van, just a little tired, some rest will do wonders for her," comforted Diane.

"Master Diane!" yelled Corran. "I saw your extended lightsaber, can I do the same for mine?" he was excited as he helped his master up. Margaret came out and ushered everyone back into the ship quickly for fear of more droids showing up, or worst.

Diane and Linda rested for a long time but regained their strength and joined their friends in the main hold of the ship to discuss what else was to be done.

"The Sith are here, we followed the ship and we know where it landed. I say we go in there and get the Sith," suggested Tony.

"It's not that easy Tony," contradicted his wife, "the Sith are more powerful this time. Going in with just blasters won't help."

"That's where you come in," interrupted Margaret. "We only stall them, Tionne, Corran, and Scot will fly this ship out to the nearest system and get more help and backup. Belkadan isn't far from here and there are Jedi on that planet investigating Sith activity, bring them here. We'll keep the Sith from relocating."

"Linda and I will stay to fight," surprised Diane. Everyone thought the two would go to Belkadan as well considering their condition.

"Diane, you are in no shape to fight," said Teddy.

"When we were on the run, we opened ourselves to the Force and physically, yes we were weaker, but we also became stronger through the Force. Whatever this disease that's inside us. It doesn't just kill us, it slowly strangles us by disconnecting us from the Force. If we are not fighting, we are dying."

"Let them go, they know how to deal with the Sith. I may not like the cure, but I dislike the disease even worst." Van had made up his mind and everyone knew that there was no way he would change it.

"How do we get into their complex anyway? They should have a full compliment of droids watching everything in their complex." Margaret pointed out a very good concern, but it was solved quickly.

Diane spoke up, "Hide from their detection for half an hour, I think I may know how to stop the droids. I just need to make a small adjustment to a transmitter and it can send out a signal to shut the droids down. I think at best, I can give us a 100-meter radius, but that should suffice. Those droids shouldn't have complex programming preventing that."

The Jedi and the pilots walked up to the large building that they had seen the ship enter. As they passed by, they noticed droids that were shut down.

"At least we know the transmitter works," commented Van.

The main door opened as they approached.

"And we know that the Sith are expecting us," Linda added.

Van stepped forward to lead the group but then turned around to speak.

"I think we should speak some words of wisdom before we go inside seeing how we are about to walk into the krayt dragon's lair." Everyone fell silent until Diane spoke.

"Nothing comes to mind." And echoes of me too, can't think of anything, nothing here, were spoken afterwards. So with a shrug everyone entered inside.

The entrance was very ornate decorated with etchings of great Jedi battles in the past. The doors slid shut as they entered inside. They traveled down to a lower level since it was the only way. When they exited there was a long hall before another set of stairs traveling down even farther. As they were about to reach the end, orange laser beams were fired at them. Diane and Margaret ignited their sabers first and ricocheted the shots by towards it source, more droids.

"Those thing are starting to get very annoying," said Van.

"The transmitter has no effect on them," informed Diane, she tossed it aside seeing how it was of no more use. Everyone was hiding behind some crevices and columns from the shots. Van ignited his saber and spoke, "Tony, stay with me, everyone else, we'll cover you."

Tony pulled out his blaster and set it to the highest power.

"You have enough power packs?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah, now go!"

Everyone sprinted down the stairs when they entered a large chamber; Lord Xanatos stood with his two Siths behind him glaring at the intruders who dared to infiltrate their sanctuary.

Before anyone knew, automated weapons started firing at the Jedi, they took cover immediately behind some large tactical computers. The shots never fired at the Sith.

"Linda!" screamed Diane, "Get to that terminal and shut those weapons off." Linda made a mad dash towards the protected alcove with the terminal and began hacking away. Lord Shenny and Darth Martin advanced their attack, the lasers avoided them where they walked aiming only at the Jedi.

Diane and Margaret dashed out blocking and avoiding lasers charging right at the Sith. When they were close enough to the lasers, the lasers stopped shooting since they didn't want to hit the Sith. Margaret faced Darth Martin once again as Diane faced Shenny. Teddy was still trapped behind the tactical computers waiting for the lasers to be disarmed.

Martin ignited his double bladed silver blue saber as Shenny ignited her blood red saber. Each had rebuilt a new saber as soon as they were set free.

"I won't give up like I did last time," Martin was glaring at Margaret focusing his attention totally on her.

"There are no rocks for you to hurl at me this time," Shenny directed her comment at Diane.

"Well, your cuteness attacks still have no effect on me. So I guess we're even," Diane shot back.

Both pairs started attacking. Darth Martin charged at Margaret but faked a strike causing Margaret to block for something not there. He took that opportunity to hit her squarely in the stomach. She gasped but never let her lightsaber fall as she recovered quickly to block any further punches from Darth Martin. Their lightsabers connected and the buzzing from indicated how hard each person was using; trying to over power the other. Darth Martin possessed that advantage since he was a guy--trust me, though, that was about all he had. Parry, thrust, and block. Margaret moved with great ease showing her signs of maturity and patience that she had learned. Darth Martin had some patience but he had a tendency to bounce around a lot. Margaret jumped into the air and slammed her saber down at his head but he blocked and pushed her off as he went back into form waiting for another attack. Margaret ran and jumped behind Darth Martin as he moved to block her from behind, she managed to cut his saber in half. He was still deadly with just one saber. Again, they faced each other.

Diane found that Lord Shenny was stronger than she looked. Must have been all the beatings she gave Darth Martin to help her develop her muscles. Diane _easily_ jumped over Lord Shenny's height and tried to strike but Lord Shenny blocked it just as quickly. Lord Shenny took on the offensive but Diane countered without any trouble. They'd continue this way for some time.

Margaret was losing. _No, how can this be? I can't lose._ She opened herself to the Force and let it flow inside of her in her final slash. Darth Martin found the stump of metal that was his saber before he let his fist fly to who knows where. It connected…with Margaret's head, knocking her out cold, flying her across the room.

The lasers finally stopped. Teddy assumed that Linda succeeded in stopping those guns. He ran to her seeing if he could help with anything.

"Teddy, you try and help the others. I'm gonna hack into the control system and shut down the droids."

Teddy looked up in time to see Margaret get knocked down. _Get up Margaret!_ But she didn't. Darth Martin loomed above her about to give her the final blow when he ran towards Darth Martin and aimed his blaster. No luck, the blaster flew from his hand across the floor towards Darth Martin.

Darth Martin jumped Teddy to attack and Ted did what he could to block meagerly against this opponent filled with rage. Darth Martin was not a cold calculating killer, just an angry one. However, he still knew how to fight. Teddy did the best he could, he just needed to stall for time so that Margaret would wake up, but it wasn't long before he was knocked to the ground with Darth Martin about to kick him in half.

The disease was slowing Diane down, she had to finish this fight with Lord Shenny soon or else she'd lose.

"So, aren't you going to even try your cuteness attack?" asked Diane hoping to stall some time to rest.

"No, I'll use that as my final blow to you." Lord Shenny showed a predatory grin as she saw how Diane was weakening.

"I may not have rocks but I have something even better." With that, Diane lifted one of the metal boxes from the ground with the Force and hit Lord Shenny in the back of the head with it giving her only enough time to turn around but not see what hit her. Diane smiled at the irony of how she beat the Sith lord each time.

Diane looked up to see Teddy and Margaret sprawled on the ground, not moving and Darth Martin screaming _NO!_ from seeing Lord Shenny get knocked out. Diane gathered the Force within her to fight Darth Martin. He ran towards Diane to seek revenge for hurting his dear precious Shenny. Diane did a good job of blocking his shots but she couldn't get a clean swipe at him with her lightsaber. She managed to trip him once and saw his baggy pant leggings slide up a bit to show very pale skin… too pale

"I see you've been shaving your legs Darth Martin."

"I DO NOT SHAVE MY LEGS. IT'S MY MOTHER'S GENES!" he yelled.

He stood outside her reach with her lightsaber when she turned a little switch and the lightsaber doubled in length changing to a silver color, but Darth Martin jumped out of the way rushing Diane, stealing her lightsaber and knocking her down to the ground. She had lost too must strength to move, let alone get up. Bracing herself for Darth Martin to kill her with her own lightsaber, a familiar blue arc hit Darth Martin and he fell unconscious at Diane's feet. Diane looked up to see that Teddy had crawled to his blaster and shot the Sith.

"Thanks!" called Diane weakly.

"We're even," was his reply.

The blaster gun shots stopped from the top of the stairs, fearing the worst, everyone looked up but to their relief saw Tony and Van emerge alive and well. Linda had managed to shut down the droids. Everyone helped everyone up when they heard a voice boom through the room.

"Leave now before I release my wrath upon you!" Lord Xanatos' blue form had been watching the entire fight.

"I sense nothing from that Sith," informed Diane. "But I do sense something over there." Everyone looked in the same direction that she did to see a curtain there that was moving even though there had been no breeze in the room. Everyone walked towards it.

"No! Don't go there!" commanded Lord Xanatos. "If I am wrong and I am never wrong, you will suffer greatly if you don't turn around and leave immediately." There was some sort of urgency in his voice. Tony pulled back the curtain to reveal none other than……. dun dun dun….. Amadeus. He was dressed in all black with the exception of an embroidered green frog on his left shoulder.

"Nice frog," commented Diane. Amadeus pushed a button on his console before he could be stopped and with a hiss from a secret hidden door, out stepped the most feared bodyguard in the entire galaxy, his cruelty had become legendary. Out stepped a normal looking Asian kid with an afro.

"My body guard Andy will save me."

"No more fighting today!" yelled everyone in unison as the Jedi used their powers to nudge a loose rock from above and let it fall in Andy's head and watch him fall to the ground out cold like the Sith.

"Why did you do it Amadeus?" asked Van.

"Fools! I'll destroy you all!" was his insane answer.

"Someone knock him out," suggested Diane as Tony clubbed Amadeus with the butt of his blaster.

Everyone returned from the adventure to the Jedi Temple to see Master Yodo. When they came in, they saw Master Yodo watching an old family movie with Master Yoda in it.

_In the Jedi Temple, Yoda is yelling at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who are both dirty and sweaty and looking very unhappy._

YODA: Inexcusable this is!

OBI-WAN: We're sorry, Master Yoda.

YODA: Sorry you may be. Sorry your master is not!

QUI-GON: I can't help not being sorry , can I? I will do what I-

YODA: SILENCE.

_Both Jedi fall silent. Suddenly a Padawan runs in, looking nervous._

PADAWAN: Master Yoda, there's someone here to see you.

YODA: Tell them to wait.

PADAWAN: But Master Yoda, it's-

_A gravelly, vaguely female voice comes from off screen._

VOICE: Yoda! Come here you will!

OBI-WAN: (to Qui-Gon) Who's that?

_Qui-Gon is snickering too hard to answer. A tiny figure enters the room, MRS. YODA. She looks exactly like Yoda except she has reddish hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a bright flowery dress. The Padawan runs out of the room._

YODA: Honeybun, in middle of reprimanding I am!

MRS. YODA: No excuse that is! Write Christmas thank-you notes you must. Pay taxes you must. Come shopping you will! Need new clothes for children, we do!

OBI-WAN: (beginning to smile) Children?

YODA: A Jedi does not shop.

Obi-Wan begins giggling at this. Qui-Gon can't even look at them anymore, he's giggling so hard.

MRS. YODA: No concern for your family, you have! Twenty-seven children now you have!

_Obi-Wan cracks up further, doubling over. A horrible glare from Yoda stops him, but he's still trying not to laugh. Qui-Gon is laughing and holding onto Mace Windu's chair for support._

YODA: Lead the Council I must!

MRS. YODA: No excuse that is!

YODA: Very good excuse it is!

MRS. YODA: Teething the baby is. Need help I do. Come home for a week, you will. Spare you the Council can!

_Obi-Wan manages to clear away his tears and sober up sufficiently to speak._

OBI-WAN: She's right, Master. You can go for a week, I'm cert-

YODA: SILENCE.

MRS. YODA: Who is this?

_She eyes Obi-Wan._

MRS. YODA: Good-looking he is.

YODA: (suddenly jealous) Good-looking I am!

_Obi-Wan suddenly looks alarmed. Qui-Gon cracks up further and hides his face, shedding a few mirthful tears. Mrs. Yoda walks over to Obi-Wan and pinches his leg._

OBI-WAN: Ow!

MRS. YODA: Good legs he has.

YODA: (jealous) Good legs I have!

_Qui-Gon keeps cracking up. Obi-Wan gives him a blistering look and continues to look alarmed._

MRS. YODA: Come home with me you will!

_Obi-Wan now looks ready to sprint off into the hills. Qui-Gon is still wiping tears from his eyes as Obi-Wan mouths, "Help me!" in his direction. Mrs. Yoda has a death grip on his pant leg._

YODA: Better catch I am!

MRS. YODA: Matter of opinion that is.

OBI-WAN: No... no! No! Master Yoda is a much better catch than I am! All my previous... uh... girlfriends say so!

_Qui-Gon doubles over in the background. Obi-Wan gives him another blistering look. Yoda looks ready to explode._

OBI-WAN: Uh... Mrs. Yoda... I hate to break this to you, but I have a wife. Two wives, actually... and seventeen kids.

YODA: Good for you that is. Killed him, I would have!

OBI-WAN: (alarmed) What?

_Mrs. Yoda looks startled, then flattered. Obi-Wan looks spooked. Qui-Gon is kneeling down now, covering his face._

MRS. YODA: Killed a boyfriend you would have?

YODA: Killed him I would have!

OBI-WAN: (loud, cheerful) Well, it's certainly good I'm unavailable. Jedi Code and all that.

_Qui-Gon gets to his feet and shows signs of recovering._

YODA: (to Obi-Wan) Quiet! (to Mrs. Yoda) Many duties I have. Understand you do, honeybunch?

MRS. YODA: (bashful) Understand I do, sweetie pie.

_Qui-Gon cracks up again. Obi-Wan stands next to him._

OBI-WAN: (to Qui-Gon) "Honeybunch"? "Sweetie-pie"? Master, you're going to get hurt if you keep laughing like that.

QUI-GON: (still giggling) I... can't... help it...

_Yoda jumps off his chair and puts his arm around Mrs. Yoda. She bats her eyes, almost cracking up Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan again._

YODA: Go shopping we will, cute thing?

MRS. YODA: Thought Jedi did not shop, sweet poodles?

_Yoda makes an expansive hand gesture._

YODA: On Council I am! Exception I make for you!

_The two walk out arm in arm to go shopping. Obi-Wan stared after them, Qui-Gon wiping his eyes and finally sobering himself next to him._

OBI-WAN: That was simultaneously nauseating, terrifying, and truly bizarre.

QUI-GON: You oughta have seen them forty years ago.

_There is a brief pause. Obi-Wan begins to smile, looking relieved._

OBI-WAN: You know... he forgot about yelling at us.

QUI-GON: (slow smile) Yeah... he did... I guess we're homefree.

_Yoda's voice booms through the Jedi Temple._

YODA: Not off hook you are!

_The two Jedi groan in unison and shuffle out of the room._

Master Yodo was surprised to see everyone behind her watching the video with her.

"Diane, Margaret, and Linda come forward you must." The three Jedi kneeled before their short master.

"Jedi Masters you are now. Galaxy safe once again. Job well done it is."

A month had past since the Sith were captured once again. Shenny and Martin were locked up in the highest security cell, again losing their minds from having lost the way things were. Amadeus had lost his mind long ago. He confessed that he dreamed of taking over the galaxy and would use the feared symbol of the Sith to get his way before making himself known as the greatest man alive with the most massive chest. He definitely lost his mind.

Tiffany came to visit Amadeus now and then but she was busy with her rising lounge singing career. Amadeus was locked under the same conditions as the Sith as well.

Diane sat by a small brook in the Jedi gardens when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"What do you want Teddy?"

"We tried calling for you on your comlink,"

"I left my comlink behind for a certain reason."

"Streen asked for all of us to meet him in his lab."

"Alright, I'm coming." Diane stood up, took one step and almost collapsed but Teddy managed to catch her.

"How weak are you?" he asked.

"Too weak." With that she took a deep breath and started walking like normal ahead of him. Teddy just shook his head at the Jedi's stubbornness.

Everyone gathered in Streen's microbiology lab.

"I have some news for you guys. When we were going through Amadeus' extensive computer files, we came across a file about the disease that was injected into you two. Well, now we have a cure."

Streen's assistant brought two hydrospray injection tubes and both Diane and Linda were given the shot.

Within a week, the nano-destroyers were almost gone and the bacta treatments were now actually effective with the nano-destroyers no longer functioning.

It wasn't long before everyone fell into the same old schedules. Master Margaret had accepted a position on a counsel while Master Diane continued training her Padawan Corran. Teddy stayed with Rogue squadron while his brother continued flying for the Jedi counsel to be close to his wife. Linda and Van decided to train Luke and Lili themselves.

A large celebration was held to honor all the Jedis and their work as everyone gathered once more. Except for Scot, he was away on an assignment. The newly re-programmed Tiff 3-80 stood at attention though she stole glances at Diane's droid Lydia now and then. Dustin being the ever so protective droid that he was didn't let Lydia out of his sight let alone his grasp for one minute.

Everyone sat around a large table enjoying dinner and each other's company outside in a private area when suddenly a Spaniard came barging in.

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die!"

"What?" "Huh?" "Who are you?" ranged the responses through the group.

"I'm sorry, I do not suppose any of you have six fingers on your right hand do you? My father was slaughtered by a six-fingered man."

Everyone held up their right hand to prove that they only had five digits.

"I'm sorry again, I have been looking for so long for that man and I heard that in this group were excellent swordsmen that I thought 'what the heck, travel half way around the universe to find him won't hurt me.' Again I'm sorry. Good bye." The Spaniard left as quickly as he appeared.

"Think he'll ever find who he's looking for?" asked Corran.

"Maybe," replied Diane.

Margaret changed the subject, "I think I'll accept Scot's proposal."

"Then you do that," said Diane with a big smile on her face.

"Well, since Margaret just surprised us with that, I'll do the same," said Tionne.

"You're getting married to someone else?" asked Tony.

"No silly, I'm pregnant."

"Uh……"

The End

(Sorry for the lack of the usual corny ending. Hopefully I won't have another crazy story idea. Bye you guys.


End file.
